Always and Forever
by DemiandSelenaFan
Summary: A drabble ficlet. She loves him, he's dating someone else, they get together, he screws it all up. Sonny and Chad's realtionship set to quotes : For my forum friends, love you guys 3


**Wow, I am on a role, two one shots in a day :) Again I apologise for my chapter readers. I will, as promised update on Friday. In fact if you're lucky it could be Thursday :)**

**So this is really random. It's about Chad and Sonny. Just to be clear :P**

**.**

**Dedication: This is for my new forum friends. Sarah, Becca, Julia, Mira, Angie (who's under the crazy impression she's married to Chad :P) and Willow (Chaddie's sister). And Abbie, but I knew you before :) You guys are awesome :D (But I am the awesomest) :P **

**.**

**I'm really sorry if this sucks. I think it's cute. **

**All quotes came from SomeLoveQuotes on Twitter. **

**Except the 10****th**** one. **

**Willow found that for me :) **

**And the 12****th**** one. **

**That was from Demi Lovato.**

**.**

**On with the one-shot.**

* * *

_**I wonder if anyone thinks of me when they can't fall asleep at night.**_

She stared hard at her ceiling, random thoughts popping into her head.

Tawni, him, Zora, him, Grady and Nico, him, Lucy, him, So Random, him.

It always came back to him in the end.

She loved him, so, so much.

She always thought about him when she couldn't sleep at night.

And she always wondered did he ever think of her.

_..._

_**What was going through his mind, when he decided to ask her out, instead of me ?**_

She couldn't believe it when she saw it on Tween Daily News.

He asked Selena out.

Why would he do that?

And she was left wondering what he was thinking when he asked her.

It broke her heart, watching them together.

She was left thinking, _I wish it was me._

…

_**It's funny how a person can break your heart and you can still love them with all the little pieces.**_

It's funny, when she saw him around with Selena, how much it hurt.

It chipped away at her already fragile feelings.

She didn't get it, everyone said they were meant to be.

But everyone said you can't love someone with a broken heart, too.

Everyone was wrong.

She loved him with every little piece.

…

_**Loving you is like breathing. How can I stop?**_

She knew it was wrong, loving him.

Selena was her friend, she shouldn't be crushing on her boyfriend.

But she did it anyway, because she needed him.

She needed him like Bonnie needed Clyde, like Mitchie needed Shane and like Hermione needed Ron.

So she kept loving him, and watching from afar.

It wasn't really her choice, but it was too late to stop now.

…

_**Have you ever realized how saying nothing, sometimes says it all ?**_

Then Selena came to her, with tears in her eyes.

And she didn't say a word, but the sobs said it all.

She knew she should have felt bad for her friend.

Hated him for her friend.

But all she really could think about was how now she had a chance.

Because the silence said it all.

…

_**And here's to not being able to date that one boy, because your friend already did.**_

She'd give the world to have one chance with him.

Just one date, one kiss, just one chance.

But now she couldn't.

He'd said once that she'd never be friends with Selena.

She wished he was right.

Because now she couldn't date him, all because Selena did.

…

_**You don't know it, but every day I see you you bring a smile to my face, even if you say some stupid pointless thing.**_

Soon, they grew close again, like they were before.

She told him everything, he listened to every word she said.

He made her laugh.

And as much as he hated to admit it, she did the same for him.

He said the silliest things.

And yet, he had her smiling as she fell asleep.

…

_**I don't think guys realize, that a simple "I'll call you later" can make us chained to our phones for the rest of the night.**_

"I'll call you."

It's all he had to say, and she became surgically attached to her phone.

Kept glancing at it while driving home.

Stared at it while eating dinner.

Watched it, instead of the T.V.

Fell asleep with it in her hands.

…

_**It's every girl's dream to have a guy call her at 3 a.m. just to say: "Hey, babe. I just wanted to tell you I love you."**_

It jolted her awake, her moo tone, at 3am.

She snapped to attention, and glared at the phone.

Until she saw the caller I.D.

Then she couldn't help but grin.

"Hello."

"Hey. I know this is probably a bad time, but I just needed to tell you I love you."

…

_**Love is like a puzzle. When you're in love, all the pieces fit but when your heart gets broken, it takes a while to get everything back together**_.

He hurt her, and it took awhile to heal her heart, but in the end he did.

They couldn't date in public because of Selena, which killed her.

But she loved each stolen moment.

And he just loved her.

She knew love was like a puzzle.

But they fit together.

…

_**When love is not madness, it is not love.**_

She loved him.

She hated him.

She wanted to push him off a cliff.

She wanted to catch him before he fell.

She knew that they was crazy, unconventional, mad.

But, when push came to shove, it was love, plain and simple.

…

_**Attraction is the spark that ignites when you first kiss, Love is the look in your eyes when you finally pull away.**_

She wanted him to kiss her.

Feels his lips on hers, have him take her breath away.

She wanted it so bad she thought it might kill her.

And then he finally did it.

And it was everything she hoped for and more.

And she couldn't help but love the look it his eyes, as he pulled away, and smiled.

…

_**As I laid there on his chest, listening to his heart beat, I knew at that moment that I loved him.**_

They were perfect together, they were meant to be.

She'd sit with him for hours.

He'd whisper sweet nothings in her ear, as they watched the stars.

She'd lay on his chest, his heartbeat lulling her to sleep.

And he'd wrap his arms around her.

They knew they were in love.

…

_**It's really funny how one stupid mistake can ruin all the beautiful.**_

"I don't care that she didn't know we were dating, you DID!"

She couldn't believe it when she caught them at it.

She thought he was happy with her.

"I made a mistake!"

"Mistake?"

His 'mistake' ruined everything.

…

_**Sometimes it's the flashbacks that follow, that hurt's more than the goodbye.**_

And she said goodbye to we, to us, to them.

It shattered her heart, until it was unfixable.

But what hurt more, was reliving it all.

Each smile, each date, each dance, each kiss.

Reliving it, trampled and stomped on every last shred of hope she had.

Because she was left wondering when it all stopped being real.

…

_**The best revenge ? Smile, be happy. Never let them know it hurt.**_

She never let on though.

Never gave it away, that he had hurt her so bad.

She smiled, she laughed, she was herself.

Sometimes she'd catch him watching her, wondering where the hurt was.

And it had hurt, a hell of a lot.

But she was never going to let him know that.

…

_**Life is like photography. We use the negatives to develop.**_

She was stronger than everyone thought.

She had no one to turn to, because it had been a secret.

So she healed her heart herself, without any help.

And she became the person Hollywood said she'd never be.

She made it to the big time.

Because she wasn't the same, naïve little girl anymore.

…

_**Truth is, there's one secret every girl has in common. She's still, and always will, be in love with him.**_

Life continued on.

She continued on.

He continued on.

She watched him with other girls, loving them, holding them, and she wondered did they know.

Could they tell she still wanted him, like she always had?

Like she always would.

…

_**She listens to that same old song just because it reminds her of you.**_

She had it on repeat, on her I-pod.

That song, the one they'd always listen to.

It reminded her of him.

Of all the good times, of all the bad.

She'd listen to that song as she'd fall asleep.

With tears running down her cheeks.

…

_**After awhile you just want to be with the one who makes you laugh.**_

In the end, she grew closer to Nico.

He wasn't him, never would be.

But even though she never said it out loud, he seemed to know she was hurting.

So he comforted her in the best way that he could.

And eventually she started really laughing again.

And she started to love being around him, just for that.

…

_**And sometimes all a girl needs ... is her best friend.**_

All she really needed was Nico.

And in that clichéd way he fell for her.

His best friend.

And he asked her out.

And she said yes.

Even though she knew it was wrong.

…

_**She still loves him and he still loves her.**_

This time, she broke his heart, watching her with him.

And this time, his heart soared, when it was announced they were over.

And he couldn't help but tell her how he still felt, how he was sorry.

And suddenly they were them again.

Because he still loved her and she still loved him.

Always and Forever.

* * *

**Love it? Like it? Hate it?**

**Think it's the worst oneshot ever written by anyone ever?**

**Sorry for the cheesy ending…. I just had to have it in there. **

**Review :)**

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
